Bubble
A bubble is a circular object that can be created by clicking and dragging the mouse cursor, and becomes bigger the longer the mouse is held down. It is not affected by gravity, but affected by wind In contact with anything else, the bubble becomes the material it has touched. Properties * Bubbles pop, turning into suds, on contact with block, wheel, ball, and reaching play field. * In Powder Game, Bubbles on contact with an element other than fan or Soapy, turn into that element. However, in Powder Game 2, they turn back into Soapy. * Bubbles, on contact with laser, usually only turn red and disappear because the laser dots do not have an initial direction. Sometimes a laser passes a bubble without breaking it. If a bubble is on contact with a laser, and some parts of the bubble are very close to other elements without touching them, these bubble parts start real lasers away from the surface of the other elements. An easy way to see this behaviour is to shoot a laser at a bubble which is partially covered with Soapy. This creates two lasers from the points where the bubble crosses the soapy surface. * Bubbles float, and can be blown with wind. When in their normal circular shape, they don't have any directional tendency - in the absence of wind, they won't move up, down, left, or right unless dragged. * When on Stop, (one) Bubble can be used to draw with. * Bubbles are actually not plain white, they are really rainbow coloured. You can see this on some monitors. On BG-track, the rainbow-colours of the bubble can be easily seen. * Speed differences: When creating a bubble in Speedx1, it appears to "spin" out, but on Speedx8, the bubble appears to just grow in size. * Bubbles cannot be saved with save-load or get-set. When you load saved game they will not appear like other objects or elements. * There is a maximum of 200 bubbles on the screen. The 'Bubble Ship' The "bubble ship" is an odd feature of bubbles. If the bubble is in the shape of a crescent, or arc, the bubble will move in the direction of the top of the arc for a certain period of time before opening up into a circle, or hitting the edge of the screen. The arc can be formed in several ways. To make a large arc, the user must draw an arc out of bubble, and redraw it in reverse. This must be done quickly, or the bubble will be too large, and will either open up or pop. The second way is for a player with a Soapy attribute must launch the soapy, instantly turning to bubble. The user must drag the bubbles until all of the bubbles are held on to. The user should then release the bubbles near the center of the screen. Almost all of the bubbles will form arcs, and move away from the release point, all opening up in a similar pattern that forms a strange star shape. All bubble ships have rotating segments on the bottom of the arc (left rotates counter-clockwise, and right rotates clockwise), a feature that has still remained unexplained, but this may be what drives the bubble ship, as sort of an engine. Bubble Ships can also be created if you create more than 2 arcs in the procedure, creating vivid shapes. For more pictures, send your e-mail in the talk.